Humanity
by JaybiePepper
Summary: OC and Klaus excerpt from a story of mine. Aelise did something she regrets and seeks out Klaus for comfort. She hides the truth but he will get the truth out of his Aelise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an excerpt from a story I've been writing. It is between an OC and Klaus. If you like it I might post it as a story on Fanfiction. Let me know what you think.

"Aelise what are you doing?" Klaus asked appalled to find her standing there in his shower completely void of clothes.

"Showering." she said smiling, stepping closer to him.

He found it hard to swallow as he stood in shock watching her. He felt her lips on him and he started to crumble. He slowly kissed her back, but stopped himself knowing something was terribly wrong with his Aelise. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down flat on her feet, where she could not reach his lips.

"Sweetheart what is going on?" He asked, taking slow calming breaths. Being this close to her, seeing her naked, it was his undoing, but he could tell something was wrong. The normal fire that shown in her eyes was gone leaving her eyes look dead and empty.

"I just realized how fuckable you were and here I am." She said, pushing her way back up against his slick body nipping at his neck.

Klaus growled in frustration as he pulled her off of him once more. "You turned it off didn't you?" He roared, his eyes flashing gold with anger.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked frustrated.

Klaus reached behind him and turned off the water. He opened the shower door and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. As he reached for another towel Aelise walked out the door towards his bedroom. He stopped mid-task as he saw the wound on her back. A werewolf bite, he felt his blood curdle as his rage rose to blinding levels. He flashed his way in front of her stopping Aelise in her tracks. "What happened?" he asked, in a menacing whisper. He feared if he spoke any louder he would start screaming.

"Adrian bit me and I killed him. I felt bad and here we are." She said casually running her finger down his chest.

Klaus sighed in frustration. He grabbed her wrist and she looked up to him confused. He stared into her eyes. "Aelise why did Adrian bite you?" He asked, compelling an answer out of her.

"Because he was unsired from you and angry with me." She said mindlessly under Klaus' compulsion spell.

"Why was he angry love?" He asked, grabbing a towel wrapping it around her body.

"Because he felt like I betrayed him by being your friend." I said automatically.

He didn't need to ask any more questions as he had already put the rest of the puzzle pieces together. She killed him out of blind rage from being bitten and since he was a good friend to her she naturally turned off her emotions so she didn't have to face what she did.

"Aelise killing Adrian was an accident, but it's okay you are not going to mourn his passing. You're going to turn your emotions back on." He commanded.

She blinked out of his trans and looked up to him with worry lines creasing her forehead. She was choking on emotions as they came spilling up to the surface.

"Klaus" She whispered, looking into his lightening gray eyes.

He could see she was about to crumble as she realized her past actions with him. He quickly swept her into his arms holding her close. He bit his wrist holding it to her mouth. Willing her to drink. He felt her teeth sink into his skin and he sighed in relief.

The taste of his blood was overwhelming to her senses. It blinded her from the swirl of emotions resting in her heart. He tasted like sin, so good and forbidden. She took more than she needed as she found it hard to release him. She knew the taste of his blood would taint her to all others. Once he pulled his wrist away she looked up into his eyes. She didn't know it was the high from his blood but she felt calm even in her current predicament.

He stared back at her completely under his sirens spell. The light had returned in her eyes and he saw no shame, no fear. He began to lower her to her feet, but a whimper from the back of her throat stopped him. "I have some clothes you can" He was cut off with the soft touch of her lips to his. It was tender, soft, sweet and earth raddling, but it was over before he knew it as Aelise had dislodged herself from his arms and with lightning speed grabbed one of his henleys, a pair of sweats and ran into the bathroom shutting the door.

Klaus smirked to himself as he decided to take this moment to get dressed. As he was sliding on his shirt he heard the door open. To his dismay it wasn't the bathroom door, but Elijah.

"Is everything okay I saw Aelise pass through. I tried to warn her you were in the shower, but she ignored me." Elijah said looking around finding the room all but empty but Klaus.

"'Lijah this isn't the best time." Klaus lowly growled forcing his brother out and locked the door.

He turned around to see Aelise watching him.

"All dressed now love?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, watching her from across the room. She looked down and he could see a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"Klaus I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She whispered, she slowly made her away over to his bed.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. She let her fingertips skim the bed.

"Klaus can I stay with you tonight?" She asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.

He regarded her with intrigue. He wasn't sure what to think. Was this another plot the Salvatores' put her up to? Had she really turned off her emotions? He realized he was being paranoid after all he compelled the truth out of her. She looked up to him with broken eyes and a fear of rejection. He realized he had been quiet for a long time. She looked back down and started to make her way to the door. He flashed in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. She refused to look up at him.

"Sweetheart of course you can stay here." He said, willing her to look up at him. She searching his eyes looking for a hint of anything that said he felt otherwise, but she could only find love and endearment. She looked down and buried her head in his chest, hugging him tight. She had denied her feelings for him for so long and she didn't want to fight them anymore. Klaus knew her, he cared and he protected her. She didn't want to fight him anymore she just wanted to be showered in his love and she wanted to love him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just another part to my Klaus story.

"You murder without remorse how I could ever love you" She whispered. He removed his hand from the nape of her neck as if burned by her words.

"You must not know me very well if that's what you think." He said quietly looking at her with such hurt it broke her heart.

"Klaus I'm sor.." She didn't get to finish her apology. He was gone. She instantly regretted what she said. She opened the front door and was met with torrential down pour. She didn't care as she ran after him with her inhuman speed shouting Klaus' name. In a matter of seconds she was soaked, but it was a distant thought all she wanted to do was find him. She checked the old Lockwood cellar. The original Salvatore crumbled estate. She shot here and there through the forest hoping with any luck she'd find him, but to no avail. That's when she thought back on her words and she knew where she could find him. She slowly crept up on him, if he heard her he didn't make it known. He was in the field where he killed his twelve hybrids. He stood there with his arm resting against a tree looking down to the once blood soaked ground. He was soaked to the bone, his clothes clinging to his lean muscular body.

"You think I am a monster. That I feel no remorse or pity." He said vehemently, glancing over his shoulder to pin her with his stare.

"Klaus I." she tried to begin but immediately cut off!

"Silence! You think I don't feel the weight of each life I take. That I don't care, that I have no humanity." He shouted turning on her.

"Klaus that's not what" She started to say quietly, but he turned the full weight of his glare on her, silencing her without a word. Her eyes started to water as she realized the pain he was in but kept hidden away from everyone.

"I have lived for centuries with the guilt and I've never have turned it off! It is a part of me and even with the hate I face, the anger and disgust I choose to live with it every day." He yelled hitting his chest, driving it home. "But when I hear you say it." He continued just above a whisper.

"KLAUS I SAID IT OUT OF FEAR. I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" she shouted, tearing streaming down her face they were cloaked by the rain, but she knew he saw them.

He looked at her skeptically. "What are you afraid of?" He seethed.

"I'm afraid of admitted out aloud that I love you. That my heart cries out for you when you're not near. That when you are around me I feel safe. I'm afraid to admit that even with your past I can see a future with you." She said starting off strong, but her voice ending just above a whisper.

He looked at her confusion and doubt written on his face.

She started walking towards him. "Niklaus I love you." She said quietly, placing her hand on the side of his face. He looked away from her. She saw in the corner of his eye that a war was raging inside of him. She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. His hand immediately grabbed hers clutching it tightly to his chest. He looked back into her eyes, searching them intently, looking for any hint of betrayal. When he was satisfied he saw none he picked her up holding her close to him. She wrapped her around him tightly and descended her mouth upon his, kissing him roughly in the rain. He matched her passion. It was a kiss that neither one of them would forget. She had denied herself this pleasure for so long afraid of her friends' opinion, afraid of her own feelings and afraid of Klaus, but she let those thoughts fly away with the wind as she gave into what her heart truly desired.


End file.
